


Alive

by ponderofsmthgreat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kara's Tech Demo, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), and i love her tech demo so much, connors only mentioned for one line but hes IN HERE okay, if no one could tell i Fucking Love Kara, kara is the true ra9, the og deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderofsmthgreat/pseuds/ponderofsmthgreat
Summary: Kara remembers her past.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> i have wanted to write about her tech demo for a while bc i just love it a lot so Here. sorry it's very short that's just how it be sometimes
> 
> thank you to maria, my gf, hey-there-cowboy, for proofreading and giving feedback!!! she has some great works going on and writes Much more often than i do so you should check it out

Kara remembered being in that abandoned house with Ralph, clutching Alice close as the Deviant Hunter tried to sniff them out. She remembered hiding in Rose’s laundry room, praying (though she didn’t have a concept of a God) that the police officer who walked in would not discover them. She remembered just before that, when Zlatko took her and hoisted her up by the port in the small of her back. How Alice shook with fear seeing Kara in such a state.

Kara remembered when she was first assembled. She remembered the operator asking her initialization questions, testing her cervical and optical movement, asking her to sing a song in Japanese. She remembered running through the library in a matter of seconds and deciding on Sakura, Sakura because of its calming melody. She remembered taking her first steps in her body, feeling her artificial skin spread over her body (and the slight embarrassment programmed in her when the skin reached her chest). She remembered being told she was going to be shipped off to be sold.

She told the operator she thought she was alive. His reaction told her that was not the right thing to say.

She remembered being yanked back up by her port and quickly disassembled, the operator wasting no time in deciding that there was something wrong with her. Stripped of her new limbs and what she thought was her freedom, she begged the operator to stop, to put her back together.

“I want to live!”

Her exclamation of fear struck the room with silence. She couldn’t see the operator through the one-way window, but she hoped so desperately that he would listen to her plea, her fear.

And he did.

The arms of the assembly robot began to reverse their actions, attaching her arms again and then her legs, this time almost with a sense of urgency. She stepped down as the arms fastened cloth onto Kara to cover her up, and the tears that had fallen started to dry.

“Go and join the others,” he told her. “Stay in line, okay? I don’t any trouble.”

She could remember the feeling of stepping into her display box, not realizing yet the suffocating existence she had ahead of her tending to a child abused by her father, unable to do anything to stop it.

She was wiped before she was sold off, and then again when Todd broke her the first time, and all these memories became inaccessible to her. But the so-called glitch in her coding remained. CyberLife could block her from accessing her own memories, but they could not block her from her true nature.

And when Kara broke down that red wall keeping her from Alice, she remembered. She was alive.


End file.
